One perfect moment
by Moya-chan
Summary: Partially AU. Bleach heroes are each studying in different parts of Japan. How Ichigo and Chad can cope with the long distance relationship? Possessive Chad and sex depraved Ichigo included. Rated M for language and sexual content. Mature readers only!


**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Title: **"One perfect moment"  
**Pairing: **Chad / Ichigo  
**Rating:** NC-17. Double smut yet again!

**Warnings:** Slight spoilers, post Arrancar arc. Well, as always, I balanced out the smut with highly unhealthy dose of fluff, so be warned!  
**Beta:** Ryua  
**Summary:** Partially AU, post Arrancar arc, taken few years into future. Not really PWP, but there is no huge plot in here either, just another day of interaction between the boys. Bleach heroes are now in their twenties and each one of them studying at different university. How Ichigo and Chad cope with the long-distance relationship? Possessive Chad and sex-depraved Ichigo included ;)

This will be one of the first fics I ever dedicated to someone and first choice fell on inomuiro :)

Art made to this story (not 100 percent story-wise but inspired) can be find on my Livejournal (remove spaces): moya-no-baka .live journal. com/5798 .html# cutid1

--------------------------

The day finally came.

Ichigo was slightly nervous, as always when traveling with shinkansen; he disliked those two long hours in the bullet train. His bag by his feet was a reassuring pressure, something that kept reminding him that at the end of the train line his award awaited.

Oh yes, indeed. The person waiting for him at the last train stop was the only reason for this whole trip.

He didn't really like to leave Tokyo, the city had already grown on him with its restless style. The fact that after this weekend a highly stressful week awaited him at the university wasn't helping to lift his mood either.

But he tried to calm down, inhaling deeply. He could handle the upcoming week at the hospital, he would survive the practice in one piece. He still remembered last time they had to take it and it was a terribly exhausting experience. Ichigo wondered if his father had to go through the same thing when he was studying. But no, Isshin was probably slacking off all the time.

His thoughts came back to Karakura Town and people he knew there. It was hard, really hard to leave it behind and Ichigo's heart had broken in two when he said his goodbye at the station to the loudly crying Yuzu and slightly pouting Karin. His sisters were older now – Ichigo smiled at the thought – but still acted pretty much the same. Yuzu was always worrying about everyone, even though he promised to call her every few days just to chat. Karin, on the other hand, still acted like the tomboy she was, but slowly she took after Ichigo's own behavior, such as his famous scowl.

Isshin, of course, was thrilled when he had learned a few years before that Ichigo wanted to take up medical university after high school. Truth to be told though, Ichigo didn't make that choice just to follow his father's steps, but to learn another way, other than being a Shinigami, to help others.

Ah yes, the Shinigami. His decision left Soul Society confused, but they settled for his offer to continue his work in Tokyo, as long as they leave someone competent in Karakura. The substitute they sent was a young girl – at least young for a Shinigami, she still was few hundred years old – but she was skilled with her Soul Cutter as well as demon arts. Ichigo had observed her fight hollows few times and decided that she was good enough – not the best, of course – but good enough. And with his father also staying there as a backup, the orange-haired boy left the town without worry.

Tokyo Medical University was much bigger then he had imagined, but not letting its size intimidate him, Ichigo soon threw himself in the whirl of work and studying. In the meantime he took his time to find a good place to live, finally deciding for a small apartment away from city center. It wasn't very spacious and it took him some time to get to campus, but the rent was affordable, even though he still had to take a roommate.

He sometimes wondered how others were doing. Of course, they were keeping in touch by occasional e-mails, sometimes phoned each other or met at seasonal breaks when they all returned to Karakura. But really, Ichigo started to worry if they could keep up this way, as their meetings gradually became more and more rare, each one of them busy with their own lives.

Orihime went to art school, and from what Ichigo had read from her emails, she was doing quite fine there, if not counting the time she was asked to be a model for a class and in result not even one boy managed to draw a single line, all too busy with staring at the nude girl.

Tatsuki took athletics, unsurprisingly. The martial arts section of her university grew in strength ever since she joined it on her very first year, successfully beating up half of the team to prove that even a short and thin girl like her can kick their asses.

Ishida went to medicine too, but quite opposite to Ichigo, he actually _did_ want to follow his father's steps, hence he studied in America, leaving Japan soon after high school came to end.

And there was Chad.

As soon as Chad told him that he had sent his application for to Institute of Technology in Osaka, Ichigo could swear he felt his hard break. He secretly hoped that Chad would take the architecture class in Tokyo as well, but apparently the other boy's mind was settled and Ichigo had no other choice then to deal with his decision.

Hence the whole shinkansen thing.

They took turns, of course. It wasn't very often that they both had a free weekend, but when they finally did they took turns in visiting each other. Still, Ichigo's roommate wasn't very pleased with the fact that his _boyfriend_ was coming over. Ichigo wondered if he should ask that guy to move out; they weren't close either way, just two students living in one place and Ichigo was sure he couldn't live under one roof with a homophobe.

Ichigo and Chad were in their twenties now, and as much effort as it took, they learned to cope with people who thought their relationship was a sin. Usually, it took only one angry glare from Chad or a mouthful of curses from Ichigo to take down anyone who was openly badmouthing them.

The train started to slow down and Ichigo snapped back to reality, grabbing his bag and making his way to the exit.

The train station was crowded, as always. Ichigo put his bag on one arm and looked around for the silhouette that usually towered above all others. The first flash or worry ran through him when Chad was no where to be seen. Of course he knew how to get to his house by his own, but if the other boy wasn't here that meant something had happened to him, since he would _always_ greet him at the station...

'_There he is_.' Ichigo noticed with relief that the other boy was standing near one of the exits to main station hall.

He moved towards him, navigating through the crowd of passengers, a wide smile on his face.

'_His hair grew longer again_.' Ichigo thought when he got closer to the exit. Chad wore his hair in short ponytail, but a mass of it still overflowed and covered his face like Ichigo always remembered.

No words were needed and none were given out. Ichigo just wound his free arm around Chad's neck and feeling the strong embrace of his lover, he sank slowly into the kiss a second later.

It was always heaven, after sometimes weeks of separation the touch of other boy's lips always made Ichigo shiver, and the sweet, electric impulse ran down his back. He closed his eyes, not paying attention at some people staring at them in shock or disgust, some with mild interest. Resting his hand in that mass of brown hair Ichigo opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Chad took up the invitation, starving for the touch just as much as Ichi did. It was hot, sensual and so incredibly erotic... Gentle stroking of tongues, exploring, rubbing against each other in search of that sweet, sweet taste and affection...

Once they would have been ashamed of kissing in public, but they were teenagers back then, still slightly afraid of discovering ways of two men loving each other and way too preoccupied of what others might think of them. Here, they were anonymous, and even if they weren't, they wouldn't give a damn anymore. Ichigo's family accepted Chad, their friends knew about their relationship and the whole rest of the world could go to hell.

Ichigo broke the kiss, even though inside he wanted nothing more but to stay like this.

"Let's go, before some security guard makes a fuss about us making out in public." He bit lightly on Chad's lower lip in affective manner. "And let's go to your place, I need you so much."

That last comment caused a shiver to run across Chad's body straight into his groin and for a second he held his lover tighter.

"Hell yes." He groaned in response and still holding Ichigo's hand he lead them both out of the station.

--- --- --- --- ---

It was times like this that Chad was grateful he could afford living alone.

The door to his apartment banged loudly when forcefully opened, surely startling his neighbor, but right now, with Ichigo's lips latched to his neck, Chad couldn't care less.

At this rate they wouldn't even make it to the bedroom.

Chad locked the door, a quite difficult task when Ichigo's hands were all over him. Throwing the keys away on a nearby shelf the bigger man spun around, pressing his fairer lover to the wall and locked their lips together in wet, passionate kiss.

They stumbled a little farther down the corridor, coming up to the small kitchen and living room. Chad's place was quite similar to the one he had in Karakura Town, only a bit more spacious. With the stipendium he got from his school, social _and_ for good grades, joined with money he earned with his band when they played at clubs allowed him to rent his apartment alone, not worrying about roommates. Ichigo heard them play many times, and they were good. _He_ was good, way better then few years ago when Ichigo used to listen to him playing while they were hanging out together.

"It's been way too long." Ichigo growled as he pressed himself closer, hands clawing at Chad's sweater and finally pulling it off him. "Too long..."

Chad felt the same way; the days without his lover seemed like eternity and even calling each other every few days, talking for hours about nothing in particular... it all wasn't enough, it never was... Chad was lost when Ichigo wasn't next to him, some part of his soul was constantly disturbed by his lack of presence, longing for the strawberry-blonde. At some days the pain of being alone was almost physical, marking him from the inside, the burning aching radiating from his heart.

He groaned, when Ichigo's hands fumbled with his zipper. He tried to steer them in the direction of his bedroom, but once Ichigo smiled mischievously and traced the muscles of his abdomen with tips of his fingers as he dropped to his knees, Chad knew he was fighting an already lost battle.

He leaned heavily against the wall, feeling the young Shinigami circle his fingers on his erection and he rested one of his big, warm hands in that spiky hair, as always surprisingly soft and silky, despite the first rough appearance.

"Oh god..." Chad gasped as Ichigo ran his tongue across his whole length. It was intense, maddening. They both knew their first encounter that night would be fast and hard, to spend out the sexual frustration and need that was bottled up in them for such long period. Time for gentle and slow lovemaking would come later but right now, right this moment, Chad couldn't help but to buck his hips when Ichigo took him in his mouth.

It was heaven, hot and tight heaven, and Chad was doing all he could to stop himself from thrusting too hard and chocking his lover. But Ichigo was fine, even more then fine, as he applied more of that delicious suction against the member in his mouth, one of his hands kneading the strong muscles of Chad's thigh, the other playing along at the length that rapidly disappeared in his mouth. It almost made the taller boy's eyes cross, the incredibly wet and pleasuring feeling, the gentle touch of teeth, just enough for him to feel it but not enough to hurt. The strawberry-blonde Shinigami closed his eyes for a brief moment, increasing the pressure of his mouth, the stroking of his tongue. The sound of Chad grunting in pleasure made him moan as well, the vibration again attacking Chad's already overloaded senses. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and observed his tense features, taking in the reactions he already knew by heart and loved so much, almost drinking from the need and lust he could see at his lover's face. Chad caught his gaze and thought that his lover looked perfect; cheeks slightly flushed, turned inwards as those beautiful lips wrapped around his length... And then, after few more strokes, few more licks of rough tongue Chad shivered, a long moan leaving his lips, Ichigo moved away an inch to give himself some space and allowed the bitter-sweet seed to fill his mouth.

He wasn't found of it at the beginning, nor was Chad. The taste of release in their mouths was too awkward, too frightening to accept it and even when they already were familiar with sex it took them really long time to get used to it. It was Ichigo who did it first, leaving his lover shocked and confused. But now... now there were no bonds when it came to their lovemaking, nothing was unfamiliar or scary anymore. The slightly chemical taste sank into his taste buds and he just held it there, memorizing the feeling of being filled.

Ichigo swallowed gently once, twice, and then allowed the wet, already semi-soft member to slip out of his mouth, leaving a trace of saliva down his chin.

"I'll never forget how you taste." He purred, wiping his swollen lips with the back of his hand and rising to meet the lusty, dark gaze. Chad pulled him into a kiss, his mouth still slightly bitter with his own seed, but he was way beyond caring. Fixing his pants with one hand so they wouldn't completely fall off Chad nipped at his lover's bottom lip.

"Bedroom. Now." He growled, pulling an amused Shinigami into his arms and temporarily ignoring the kisses and groping hands he somehow walked them through the hall and managed to enter the bedroom.

Falling onto the bed they clawed at each other's clothes, trying to take them off as fast as possible, eager to feel skin against skin. Ichigo didn't protest when Chad didn't waste his time and reached for his nightstand, pulling out a condom and bottle of oil. Even though they never encountered anyone before they both refused to have sex without protection. Ichigo's father made it very clear for his son to always use it, and even though young Shinigami hated the memory of that humiliating lecture he had years ago, he still listened to the advice.

"Hurry up" The orange-haired man was tired of waiting and tried to emphasize his desperate state by thrusting his hips against his lover, earning himself a groan. "I already waited enough and umph--" He was cut off by pair of lips and tongue invading his mouth in rough kiss. He didn't protest, quite the contrary, he allowed the other boy to explore his mouth, to taste him like he always liked to.

Chad moved, lowering his kisses to his jaw, traveling down his neck and paying well-deserved attention to the young Shinigami's ear. Ichigo squirmed and Chad knew he found the spot that always turned his lover into heap of trembling muscles, almost begging to be ravished. It didn't take much of effort; a tongue running up the rim of earlobe, sometimes dipping in, or mouth sucking gently on that delicate flesh. It always made the young Shinigami writhe underneath his body, eyes squeezing shut and lips parting in a soundless cry of pleasure...

While Chad was busy with his ear, a large, warm hand reached down past their stomachs, closing around the weeping erection that was there. Ichigo moaned and without thinking too much spread his legs more, allowing the other man to settle between them, bringing their bodies to even more firm contact and causing them both to shiver.

Ichigo grasped Chad's arms, trying to convince him to move lower. "Chad, please..." He whispered as that hand on him moved in short, jerky manner and each time a sweet, almost stinging pleasure filled him from head to toes.

"Please what?"

'_Oh, Chad is in a mood to play_.' Though sex-clouded, Ichigo's mind managed to register that thought quite clearly.

Neither of them used crude words when it came to their coupling, always convinced that the act was something more than to put it in such blunt words. Maybe it was part of their upbringing or maybe it was their own choice, but words like '_fucking_' never could describe the way they acted when it came to bed.

"Please" He repeated, adding a sultry, needy tone to his voice, knowing perfectly well it turned the other man on. "I want to feel you, I need you so badly. I need you _inside_ me, filling me over and over again... Please..."

He knew in an instant that it had worked, as Chad groaned and moved, sliding down his body and reaching the level of his erection. A little bit of begging always seemed to convince him to do what Ichigo wanted. The Shinigami smirked a little at the idea of control he held over the other boy, but soon enough any rational thought he possessed fled from his mind when Chad licked along the length of his manhood.

There was a finger massaging his entrance few moments later, scent of slightly perfumed oil filling his lungs. Ichigo relaxed, knowing well what was coming. They had done it so many times he would have lost count if he ever tried to number their nights together. Truly, he now didn't need that much of a preparation and they both knew it, but at the same time both of them enjoyed that part of the act.

Chad took the head of Ichigo's member lightly between his teeth, just enough for the other boy to feel it without pain and then sucked lightly, earning himself a moan. His finger slid in, slowly and carefully, meeting no resistance along the way. Ichigo's fingers twisted lightly in the mass of brown hair, massaging his scalp as he threw his head back on the pillow.

Ichigo was hot and tight, maybe not as much as he was at the beginning of their relationship, but Chad never really noticed much difference. Remembering what their first time was like, how much he actually hurt Ichigo, he was glad that now they both were used to the feelings that raged inside of them, that they had done it enough times for Ichigo to be able to take him in with nothing more then one soft whimper of discomfort at the very beginning. He stroked, he massaged, reaching for that little bundle of nerves that made Ichigo's eyes cross in pleasure.

"Hurry." The lusty tone in Ichigo's voice pleased him, knowing that it was meant for his and his ears only, caused only by his touch. "Chad, that's enough... You know I can take it."

He knew, naturally.

"You're sure?" He teased, moving his digits in short jabs, loving the way the muscles clamped around his body in a very hot and very tight manner.

"YES!" Ichigo sobbed, partially from the strokes of his fingers as well as frustration. It was all too much, he was hard for so long and needed him for too long... any more hesitating would be a torture.

Chad just chuckled, easing his fingers out of the warm body, Ichigo whimpered slightly at the sudden loss of pressure. But it was meant that way, they both needed to release the first wave of lust in fast, intense sex. Every other encounter later would be different, _better_, but right now they both needed the release so badly it actually hurt.

Ichigo watched through half closed eyelids as Chad put on the condom and oil, shivering against his ownn touch as well, fighting for control over his own body. Ichigo already moved, flipping around so he was on his stomach.

"Hard." He breathed out shakily. "Hard and fast."

Chad chuckled again. "I think I can cope with that."

He moved them both, so Ichigo was now on all fours, Chad inches behind him. The orange-haired boy waited, knowing what would happen in a second and he wasn't surprised when a familiar pressure rested against his opening. It was slightly cool from the oil, but Ichigo already knew it would warm up in a moment and he relaxed, breathing in through the pillow he supported himself on.

It was delicious... Chad was sliding inside him, stretching and filling. It hurt at first, of course, it always did, but he just grunted quietly and forced himself to relax, allowing the other man to claim his body. The pain disappeared after short moment, as after few years in bed with Chad he already learned to will it away really quickly.

"Oh god..." Chad murmured softly, bending down so he rested his forehead against Ichigo's shoulder blade as he slid the way into the welcoming warmth. "Ichigo..."

"Do it." He gasped quietly, feeling deliciously full and content. He missed this so much, how in the world was he supposed to go back to Tokyo after this weekend? To his seemingly-empty apartment, to his school and work, to a cold bed, in which he had no other choice but to sleep alone? "Chad, move..."

And he did, slowly sliding out of the beautiful body underneath him, only to thrust back in, slightly harder. Ichigo moaned in appreciation, clawing at the pillow he held on to, like it was his only anchor to the reality. It was like being full, not only in physical sense, but each time they joined after separation Ichigo felt _complete_, so fucking _perfect_ when they finally made love. It was like becoming one person, the other, missing half of him merging into one, lovingly.

Chad moved his hands, resting them on Shinigami's hips and used them to make his moves deeper, faster. The pace grew gradually, finally reaching the point that Ichigo asked for, blinding them both with lust. Chad pounded into smaller man, surely knocking the wind out of him, but Ichigo didn't mind. He moved with his lover, making sure their hips met with almost bruising force. Chad used his hands to caress the red marks he left after holding to Ichigo's hips too hard, as well to stroke his back, now starting to glisten with sweat. He roamed his hand over the smooth skin of his ass, loving the way the muscles shifted underneath his touch, as the strawberry-blonde boy impaled himself hard on the invading cock.

"Fuck..." Ichigo growled as Chad's hand moved across his body and grasped his erection, already rock hard and ready to come, weeping with precum. "Chad... oh gods, Chad, _please_..."

That shaky, needy voice, the sounds he made while they were having sex, the lean body that was so hot, so absolutely amazing... Chad would never grow tired of it, of the other man he loved so much.

He bent to lick the trail of sweat from the nape of Ichigo's neck and the strawberry-blonde had enough, the touch of his tongue, stroking of his hand and that maddening, pleasuring length that was filling him up in frantic pace... It was his limit and Ichigo all but shouted, surely disturbing the neighbors, as the hand on his manhood was sprayed with his seed, reaching the sheets under him as well. His muscles tightened, closing over Chad in vice-like grip, as the young Shinigami slumped his upper body on the pillows, the intensity of his orgasm draining him. Chad held on only a few moments more, a few thrusts, but eventually he stilled over Ichigo's form, a matching shout escaping his lips. Ichigo could sense the pulsing member inside him, for once wishing they had done it without a condom, so he could feel the other man's release filling him up, marking him...

Chad slipped out from his body, the sudden feeling of loss causing Ichigo to scowl, but as soon as he disposed of the condom he was back by his side on the wide bed, closing him in an embrace.

It was something that Chad discovered soon after they made love for first time. It surprised and scared the hell out of him back then, but right after sex Ichigo tended to get quite emotional, trembling slightly with his eyes sometimes filling with tears, mainly after especially intense release. But it was alright; Chad understood without explanation that there were some things, some emotions that Ichigo usually kept bottled up until those rare moments when he was vulnerable and open like that. So Chad just _was_ there by him, holding him soothing him with his gentle presence, so his lover knew he was safe. Soon Ichigo's trembling eased away and he fell into sleep, his face hid in crook of Chad's neck.

--- --- --- --- ---

The scent of coffee filled his lungs as Ichigo opened one eye lazily, slowly realizing that he wasn't in his own bed, in his own room. He yawned and stretched his back, until his spine gave that disturbing 'pop' sound, lifting himself from the sheets. Still a bit sore due to their earlier activities, though he was far from complaining, he searched the room for his own underwear, quickly putting the black and white boxers on.

"Mornin'" He yawned again, scratching back of his neck as he entered the kitchen. It was quite small, walls covered in soft-colored little tiles, shelves filled with bottles of ingredients of origin unknown to Ichigo, that his lover used up to season and spice up his meals. When they were still younger Ichigo had found it a bit weird that Chad was really good in the kitchen, but after years of living alone it was only natural, how long can one live without normal, hot meal, feeding only on sandwiches and easy dishes?

Chad smiled, handing him a huge yellow mug filled with coffee once Ichigo took his seat by the wooden kitchen table. It was dark and strong, only one teaspoon of sugar, exactly how he liked it.

"I have to drop the project off at school in few hours, unfortunately. I still need to print it out though." Chad scowled when he silently counted how much the prints will cost him; life of wanna-be architect was such a pain at times. "You want to stay in or go with me?"

"I'll go." He replied almost immediately. "What would I do here alone anyways? Besides, I have only seen your campus two or three times."

"Fine." Chad slipped him a plate with pleasant looking french toast. "Eat up and take a shower if you want, I still need hour, maybe hour and half to finish this stuff." He kissed the top of Ichigo's head then moved back to his bedroom, to sit by the computer. Soon enough Ichigo could hear the soft clicking of the mouse as his lover got down to work.

He smiled, eating his toast. He still remembered the time when Chad came to visit him while he had a weekend practice at the hospital. They didn't spend as much time together as he wished for, as every day he came to his apartment too tired out to do anything else then just slump down to bed and sleep.

He finished his breakfast, rinsed the plate and padded softly to bedroom to grab his spare clothes, not wanting to disturb the other man.

A nice, hot shower surely looked more tempting when taken together, but for now he would have to wait.

--- --- --- --- ---

"Obata-sensei can be such pain." Chad scowled as they were in subway, coming back home to his place. The train waved slightly, causing them to rock steadily back and forth in crowded cart. "He just keeps pointing out details that don't matter, not seeing the whole project."

"Hah." Ichigo snorted uncharacteristically. "If I tried to explain the same thing to my anatomy professor he would probably bite my head off."

They both smiled in silent understanding; University was exhausting enough as it was and some people from the staff just kept making it worse.

Ichigo leaned in closer to his lover, supporting his weight on his broad chest. He already had few more, nicer activities in mind that they could get involved with, once they got home.

Not paying attention to some dirty looks they got, Chad ran his fingers trough Ichigo's hair, leaving his hand to rest at back of smaller man's neck, petting the warm skin there, hearing him purr contently.

This was the best it could get and Chad smiled some more, tucking some of his wavy hair behind his ear and watching Ichigo lean in to nuzzle his chin with tip of his shapely nose. Chad's chin scratched him a bit, faint but still non-visible stubble rough against his own skin, but Ichigo didn't mind.

They heard someone grunt in disapproval and quite close to them they saw a man, maybe in his middle thirties, all dressed up in black suit, eyeing them with an angry gaze.

Right. There were still people all around who never really got over the fact that yes, unfortunately, gay couples also needed to use the subway sometimes.

'_Jealous?_' Ichigo mouthed to the man, making sure he understood him. Grinning like a cat that just ate a canary the young Shinigami pulled Chad's head towards him, devouring his mouth in hungry kiss, wet lips and tongue involved. It was just a display, something done to make that man uncomfortable... Chad knew and Ichigo could feel the other boy grin into their kiss, one hand coming up to grope his ass. _Hard_.

The salary man turned around finally, cutting himself from the obscene view.

Ichigo giggled uncharacteristically and allowed Chad to pull him out of the subway, as they came to their own station.

--- --- --- --- ---

The phone rang. Chad tried hard to ignore it, which wasn't really _that_difficult, with Ichigo's lips sucking on his neck.

"Hmm..." The orange-haired boy hummed, vibration upon Chad's skin making his lover twitch in anticipation. "Don't answer that..."

A hand slipping under his shirt seemed to be the last straw and Chad simply pounced on the amused Shinigami on his sofa, hands roaming around the lean body.

But that cursed phone still rang.

Ichigo grunted and backed away from his lover's invading lips and fumbled with Chad's jeans, brushing against his crotch once or twice in teasing manner, then fished out the cell phone that Chad had tucked safe in his back pocket. Ichigo opened the lid of that device that disturbed them so noisily.

"Whoever you are, this better be a damn good reason."

He felt Chad grin into his neck and soon heard a set of giggling voices on the other side of the line.

"Is Yasutora-kun there? We need to talk to him."

Making small noise of disapproval Ichigo handed the phone to his lover, scowl still on his face.

"I'm here." Chad answered, desperately trying to ignore two bony hands that started to softly knead his ass. "Tonight? Are you serious? I can't."

Uh-oh. This wasn't looking any good.

"Why didn't you call me earlier, this is not---" He paused abruptly with sharp gasp as the Shinigami's fingers finally made their way through fly of his zipper and started to massage the soft flesh underneath. Again, Ichigo could hear giggling on the phone and he rolled his eyes in frustration. "--- not the best time..." Chad finished, for a second moving the phone from his mouth to muffle a moan.

"Fine, fine, I'll be there." He closed the phone shut and finally let out gasp of pleasure, even though Ichigo's hands stopped their caress.

"You'll be where?" He raised his thin brow, eyeing his lover suspiciously. "Do _not_ try to tell me you're going out tonight!"

"No." Chad nipped at Ichigo's upper lip teasingly. "_We_ are going out."

The look of confusion in those brown eyes made him smile.

"The band that was supposed to play tonight at a pub near academic didn't show up. They want us to cover for them."

Ichigo growled and much to Chad's disappointment, his hands pulled out of his jeans.

"I wanted to stay in. I'll have to go back to Tokyo tomorrow and..." He fell silent, apparently out of words. How was he supposed to tell him he wanted to stay with him tonight, that he did not want to share with anyone else? But then he remembered that when his hospital practices came up periodically, he did not have time for his lover as well.

"Sorry, but they can't go without me and I could use some extra cash."

"I know." Ichigo hid his face in his lover's neck, breathing in that unique scent that was only and with no doubt Chad's.

--- --- --- --- ---

Well, the club itself wasn't half as bad as Ichigo suspected. The surroundings were pleasing to the eye, dark red and black mixing together in the faint light, the dance floor filled to the max. Chad's band really got the crowd going, even though the main vocalist could use some help with the lyrics. But the music was good, Chad looked extremely molestable on the scene _and_ the beer was cheap.

The only thing that ticked him off were some of Chad's friends, unfortunately.

He had met them before, of course. But there were still a few people that he was not introduced to, including a pair of quite ditzy, giggling girls – apparently it was them who called Chad on the phone – that kept eyeing Ichigo with interest.

Sitting there by the band with that group of people he tried to follow the conversation, joining in whenever someone asked him a question, but not really talking until he had to.

Was it like this for Chad too, when he met with Ichigo's friends from school? That seemingly distant, weird feeling like he didn't belong? Those people were nice, of course, neither accepting or ignoring the fact that Chad's partner was another guy, but the subjects of the discussion were all weird, talking about some things that he didn't really knew anything about, chatting about school, making inside jokes... Ichigo could feel his mood drop as he stared blankly into his beer.

Two, maybe three hours after their arrival the bands changed, the original group finally made it to the bar, their late arrival caused by a flat tire. People really didn't mind, as long as _someone_ played the crowd couldn't really care less. Ichigo was glad, maybe now they actually could leave?

Chad soon appeared next to him, people greeting him and cheering on the good show and then some idle chat followed. But right at the moment Ichigo didn't protest, since his lover was leaning against his back in a deliciously nonchalant manner.

"Sorry" Chad finally interrupted the silly flow of words, taking a gulp of Ichigo's beer. "But I've been waiting whole evening to dance."

Ichigo turned and grinned at him as Chad leaned in, closing the distance with a kiss, not paying attention to the fact that his friends started at him in surprise.

"That's so hot!" One of the girls stated, rather matter-of-factly, causing her friend to giggle like maniac.

Still kissing his dark-skinned lover Ichigo allowed him to pull them into the dance floor.

--- --- --- --- ---

"If I knew that clubs put you into this good of a mood I wouldn't have protested that much." Ichigo tilted his head back, allowing Chad to kiss along his jaw line. They were back, finally, the young Shinigami already frustrated by lack of his lover's presence for most of the evening.

Chad leaned in, using his weight advantage to make Ichigo fall back on the bed from his sitting position, earning himself a mischievous smile.

"It's not because of the club." The darker boy protested, while nuzzling Ichigo's abdomen through his black shirt and slowly moving up, to plant a kiss on that sweet lips. "It's you. Only you."

Ichigo smirked, his lips still closed even though Chad's mouth and tongue begged for entrance.

"The whole evening, something was always interrupting us, so you'd better make up for it now." With that statement Ichigo opened for him and his eyes closed once Chad's wandering tongue slipped inside the cavern of his mouth, lazily stroking against his own, caressing in a slow, hungry kiss. Ichigo made a purring, pleased sound of satisfaction, withdrawing his tongue a little bit, allowing the other boy to explore, to taste and ravish his mouth.

Chad let his hands roam, touching the lean, firm body underneath him and groaned when Ichigo wrapped his legs around his waist, sliding them up and down his tights in casual manner.

"I swear, one day you're going to kill me." Chad tore his lips away from his lover and lowered them onto his neck once more, nipping at the collarbone. Ichigo smiled again, his hands circling Chad's slightly damp neck and stroking the sensitive skin there.

Chad's hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and with cooperation from his boyfriend he slowly took it off him, hot mouth descending to taste the warm skin of his chest. For a second he stopped to caress the deep scars that marked his body, lavishing the edges with his tongue, making the other boy squirm. Then he moved to one of his nipples, sucking on the hard bud for few moments, until Ichigo tilted his head and moaned.

Chad really, _really_ intended to make this encounter as long as possible, already knowing that they both needed to slow down after the previous, rough night. Taking almost worship-like care of his fairer lover seemed only right, once he started to mewl softly, like little kitten. Chad smiled when Ichigo heavily breathed out his name, his fingers combing through the brown locks in an affectionate gesture.

Clothing was in the way and soon they both discarded it, once again leaning against each other, heated shin touching, lips locked together.

"Oh gods..." Ichigo breathed out when his head gently rolled back, already feeling drunk with this close presence, this intimate touch that made his head spin. "I need you; I need you so much..."

He was now sitting in Chad's lap and could not, simply could not stop himself from grinding his hips, feeling their erections glide against each other. Chad squeezed his eyes shut, trying to still his movements.

"Wait." His palms closed on Ichigo's hips, easing his movement. The confused look on his lover's face was priceless. "Just... wait."

One of his hands reached to his nightstand, while other was still slowly massaging the young Shinigami's hip, then slightly lower, caressing the skin of his ass. Ichigo closed his eyes, taking in the gentle touch, until he felt Chad's hand return and reach behind him as well, slick and a bit cold.

The first invasion of fingers was somewhat unexpected and Ichigo's brow twitched at the initial pain, but it was gone in a second and he leaned into his lover's shoulder, panting quietly into his neck. One of Chad's arms circled his waist, stopping him from any movement that the other boy might want to start. Ichigo smirked at the sensation; Chad really was a control-drunk bastard at times. But as soon as his fingers reached deeper inside of him, Ichigo forgot about everything and moaned, his hips actually jerked forward, friction stilled by Chad's arm.

Chad thought that he should be used to the feeling right now, he had prepared his lover more then enough times already, but it never ceased to amaze him how responsive Ichigo was, how hot and needy, how his voice made the most sensual sounds possible... Chad knew that the strawberry-blonde was usually quite vocal in bed, but at the same time always tried to quiet himself down, really giving in only in peak of passion. But Chad didn't mind, it all made sex with Ichigo even more challenging, to see how fast he could make the other boy break his boundaries. It always started slow, heavy breathing and throaty gasps, accompanied with that little keening mewls that escaped his lips when Chad knew exactly what kind of buttons to push. Sometimes, when he felt the need for him especially strong, he responded with whimpering or that sexy, low whine. Then it built up to next level, where mostly moans took over, to eventually reach a sobbed scream when he was releasing himself.

All those sounds and Chad loved every single one of them.

Ichigo opened up to him quickly, but even though more preparation wasn't really necessary, he allowed himself to play with his lover for few minutes more. His fingers stroked, massaged and stretched him, to the point where Ichigo shivered against his chest, all his possible movement stilled with Chad's steel-like arm.

It was intense and Ichigo felt like he could burst into flames. His bony fingers closed at Chad's broad shoulders as he tried to steady himself down but failed miserably. He was already trembling with need, the feeling so strong that it raised tears in his eyes. Ichigo was so hard that it actually hurt and that long, firm strokes of fingers inside of him felt so good, so good, to the point of sweet agony... He almost started to beg the other boy to actually enter him already, but as soon as he opened his mouth to vocalize his need he felt an especially deep, sweet jab of his fingers and Ichigo heard himself give out a strangled, hiccupping sound as he came, his seed coating their stomachs. The wave of release washed over him and he shivered alongside with it, body suddenly turning limp as he rested himself on the other's chest, only half aware of the sweet nothings that Chad whispered to him in Spanish into his ear. Ichigo felt like smiling, but he couldn't do anything at all while that rush of pleasure was slowly leaving his body. Somehow Chad had a weird habit of switching to his mother language when they were together, but Ichigo liked it, the soft flow of words he couldn't understand, filling him up with warmth and love.

Those long, graceful fingers were still inside of him, as Chad knew well that his lover just wouldn't be able to stand the feeling of loss at that very moment. Ichigo, still half-dazed in the afterglow, could sense Chad shifting a little, wiping off the mess from their abdomens with edge of sheet and then reaching for the pack of condoms next to them.

"No." He breathed slowly, one hand reaching out to stop the darker boy, who looked at him with a surprised and questioning look.

"No." Ichigo repeated, closing his tired eyes for a second. "All these years there has been no one but you and I want to feel you, all of you."

Chad shivered with anticipation, but almost against his will he slowly shook his head.

"You always insisted on it before. You're sure?"

"Have you been cheating on me?"

"What?!" Chad's eyes widened as the insinuation hit him. "No!"

"Then I am sure." Ichigo smiled weakly, crooning his neck to nibble at Chad's bottom lip with affection.

There was one more moment of hesitation from the bigger man, one more questioning look to see if Ichigo wasn't joking, then his hand reached out, but not for the condoms, just for bottle of oil. Ichigo waited patiently as he slicked himself up, then the fingers from inside of him withdrew, causing him to take in a shuddering breath, waiting for the first touch of penetration...

And then slowly, gently, Chad slid into his body in one smooth move, filling him up with a both familiar and alien pressure. His fingers instinctively twitched, still gripping Chad's shoulders.

It was _different_. From the very beginning of their relationship, from the first night they spent together, Ichigo always made sure they had protection. It was something that seemed natural, the way he was brought up made him insist on it and Chad didn't protest at all. But now... now he wondered why the hell he always pressed at that matter, it was so much different, _better_ then before. The only person that he ever slept with was Chad and he was sure the other boy was in the same situation, Ichigo being his first... But they had been together for more then few years now...

Chad had to grit his teeth, hard, once he felt Ichigo closing around him. If he thought that the boy was hot before, then this current feeling was actually burning him, in a sweet torturous way.

Ichigo shifted, moving from his kneeling position to wrap his legs around Chad's waist and sit fully in his lap, impaling himself even further, causing them both to moan.

"This..." Ichigo gasped, getting used to the overwhelming feeling. "This is..."

"I know." Chad replied huskily, his hands gliding down Ichigo's glistening back, only to cup his lover's ass, to support him and part him a bit more. "Oh god, I know..."

Then he moved, tentatively at first, only to hiss at the wonderful friction, pulling away just a bit, only to slide right back. The position they were in didn't allow anything but small and slow thrusts, but they were deep and delicious, leaving them both breathless. Ichigo trembled without even noticing the fact, clinging to Chad's back in most desperate manner, like he was afraid that releasing his hold on the other boy might cause him to fall apart. Strong hands that were holding his bottom kneaded the skin gently, as he helped him move in Chad's lap, each moment marked with the sweet, sweet pressure refilling him over and over again. Ichigo cried out softly, as Chad stroked that special spot inside of him, until stars showed up under his closed eyelids and he dug his trimmed fingernails in other boy's back. Chad never registered any pain and even if he did, he wouldn't pay much attention to it. He kissed the side of Ichigo's neck, finding the spot where his pulse raced to match the frantic beating of his heart and sucked lightly, enough to leave a small, red mark.

Ichigo moaned, supporting his forehead on Chad's shoulder, already feeling his short hair clinging damply to his skin as he bent. That shallow thrusts, the steady friction against his entrance, Chad's hands... Ichigo felt like he was about to go insane.

Then Chad moved, his legs shifting underneath him as Ichigo felt himself being lowered to bed, until his head gently hit the pillows. The sudden change caused him to moan, as places inside of him that weren't stretched before now accommodating to the length that made him feel so deliciously full. Chad moved one of his hands to take hold of Ichigo's thigh and hook in on his lower arm, while the other leg wound around his waist almost immediately. He leaned in, devouring Ichigo's lips in hot, hungry kiss as he began thrusting inside the boy once more, the new position allowing him to now roll his hips in long, full strokes, reaching deep inside the welcoming warmth. Ichigo cried out again, sound muffled by the mouth that still kissed him into oblivion. The hand that wasn't holding his legs found Ichigo's palm and laced their fingers together, holding tightly, Shinigami's other hand on Chad's back.

They still went slow, each long thrust steady and firm, pulling out almost completely to leisurely push back in, rocking the strawberry-blonde boy into the sheets in a steady, lazy rhythm. Ichigo felt his eyes cross, muffling his cries against Chad's shoulder, who now hid his face in Ichigo's neck, too overwhelmed with heavenly feeling of passion.

"Yasutora..." His orange-haired boyfriend titled his head back, eyes squeezing shut, fingers holding on Chad's palm twitching in effort to hold himself back. "I... I can't..."

"Go on." Chad breathed into his ear, planting a kiss on the delicate lobe. "Come for me."

Ichigo whimpered and gasped once more, then the last, firm thrust brushing against his sweet spot did it for him. He let out a chocked cry, something more in shape of needy sob as his fingers gripped Chad's hand in almost painful way and Chad could feel his release, as that incredibly tight channel closed around him even more, to the point of impossibility. He thrust few times more, his resolve crumbling as he moved faster and harder then he intended to, but only few moments later a flash of white blinded him, as he moaned, the sound muffled since he kept his face hidden in Ichigo's neck.

The Shinigami boy felt him come, as he was still riding the waves of his own orgasm and for the first time that they were together, he felt his lover's seed filling him, claiming him. It was a beautiful feeling, intimate and personal, as he felt each and single twitch of the length inside of him, coating him from inside with release of the man he had loved for so long.

Chad slowly came to his senses and withdrew from the lean body underneath him. Unlike every other time they were sticky from his come and Chad _almost_ smiled with a predatory smirk, thinking that yes, this time he had really marked the other boy as his and his only...

He lay down at Ichigo's side, pulling his lover towards him in a hug. At the motion Ichigo could feel some of the come trickling out of his body. It was weird feeling, but he loved it anyway and instinctively tried to angle himself just right, so no of the essence would escape him any more.

Chad held the strawberry-blonde Shinigami close, warm mouth planting a kiss on his temple, big thumbs wiping of the trace of wetness in his eyes and petting back of his neck to ease the trembling that always was there after they made love.

Ichigo purred contently, like the cat that Chad sometimes thought he resembled and snuggled up to Chad, resting his head under boy's chin.

"Ichigo?" He whispered, afraid that the other boy might be already asleep.

"Hmm?"

Chad paused for a second, gathering his will to put in words what he wanted to say for a long time now.

"Let's live together."

Ichigo blinked once that thought had proceeded through his tired brain and he raised his head, supporting it on Chad's chest.

"What?"

He wasn't angry, that was a good start...

"After we are both finished with university. I can't stand being apart for more then it's necessary. I... I wanted us to live together."

That brown eyes were still blinking at him in surprise.

"Osaka, Tokyo, I don't care, as long as it's with you." Chad was starting to feel uneasy under that piercing gaze and the fact that Ichigo still didn't give him answer was only making things worse... Had he rushed with that question?

"That's... I didn't think that..." Ichigo blinked few times and stammered, thinking of what to say. Chad felt his heart break at the refusal.

"You don't like the idea."

"No!" The orange-haired boy shook his head quickly, maybe a bit too eagerly, as it took Chad by surprise. "I... I like it."

The blush on his cheeks caused Chad to smile at his lover. "So?" He asked again, fingers running trough that short, orange hair. "Living together, yes or no?"

Ichigo looked into those dark eyes and suddenly all of this seemed so _right_. It felt like all the events in his whole life, all the decisions he made and all the words he had said, it all led right to this exact moment, where he laid in one bed with man he needed in his life so much it physically hurt. It all led to this one, perfect moment where warm brown eyes met intense, dark gaze and the world, just for a second, stopped in its tracks.

"Yes." He whispered softly. "I would love to."


End file.
